We Lost Our Way: A Rumbelle Fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: In both lifetimes, they were torn apart. but one person's mishap would lead them back together.
1. Chapter 1: Loose Ends

**Chapter 1: Loose ends**

"Make sure that she stays right there," Regina Mills said while she was in her office, talking to someone on her phone, playing with an Apple in one hand. "I'll come by in a bit, just make sure she stays in her room. I'll just have to pick Henry from school first, I'm bringing him to the shrink today. Okay. I'll be there later." She ended the call.

"I wonder who this she is..." John Gold said, removing his shades.

Regina was surprised, and almost dropped the apple she was holding. She then regained composure, "Mr. Gold," She muttered, "Or should I say...Rumplestilskin?"

John laughed, "Anything you like, your majesty."

"So...what is it you're doing here?"

"Just visiting," He said, "The stranger in town, any clues about who he is? I don't like him staying in my inn, but I don't think I should have him evicted...There's something about that man—"

"Emma's working on that," She said, "Which reminds me, why aren't you doing anything to make her leave Storybrooke? She'll ruin everything."

"You just said it," John said, "Without her, we won't find out who the stranger is."

"I just don't want him anywhere near Henry." She said, "Anyway, I should go. I have something to take care of. Just lock the door when you get out, will you?"

"Of course," John said and Regina took a folder from the table and left. John stood up from his seat and moved around the room. He took one apple from Regina's basket, bit into it, then found something on Regina's table. It was a piece of paper which apparently fell out of the folder Regina took from the table minutes ago. John picked it up and was surprised by what he saw.

A photo. A photo that resembled Belle. His Belle. From lifetimes ago.

"No, no it can't be..." He muttered, and read what was written on the paper.

**Storybrooke General Hospital**

**Psych Ward**

**Patient File**

**Name: Isabella Zita**

**Isabella doesn't talk to anyone; Sometimes gets nightmares; Only talks a few times a day, and keeps saying "He needs to see me. He has to know I'm here." Manic-Depressive. **

"Regina, what did you do..." John muttered, his eyes filling up with tears. He then took out his phone and called up the hospital.

"It's John Gold," He said, "I'm coming there to see Isabella Zita. If Regina comes, tell her something happened and she can't see her today. I don't care what you say, I own this place. I own Storybrooke. I'll be there in a few." He put his phone back in his pocket and went out. He needed to see Isabella.

xx

**a/n: Hi! I decided to create a Rumbelle fic, haha, one, because I love "Once Upon a Time", favorite show of the season, and I have a huge girl crush on Emilie de Ravin. haha (plus she replied to me the other day so I'm on a Emilie high) and I really love Rumplestilskin and Belle. One of my OTP's right now. So yes, hope you like this. I wanted to do just a one-shot but seems like there's more to this, so yes, I shall update soon. :)**

"_**Love is layered; it's a myth waiting to be uncovered."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting back what was lost

**Chapter 2: Getting back what was lost**

"Mr. Gold," The nurse at the reception area of the hospital said as John came up to her.

"Where is she?"

"Mr. Gold, the mayor's coming—"

"I told you, I own this place. Tell her she can't come in."

The nurse took a deep breath.

"Where's Isabella?"

"Tryke!" The nurse said, "Accompany Mr. Gold to room 116."

"You know Isabella?" Tryke said.

"I'm not here to answer any questions. I need to see Isabella."

"Okay then," Tryke said, "Sorry. Come with me."

They went further down the hall and stood outside what seemed like a dark room. Tryke opened the door.

"There she is,"

"Isabella," John said, tears forming in his eyes.

Isabella looked at him. She looked sad and hurt, like she didn't know why she was there, or what she was doing, or even who she is. Her hair was all over her face, she was wearing a hospital gown, she was sitting on her bed, holding herself.

"Do you want me to—" Tryke said.

"Go," John said, "Close the door."

"Okay," Tryke muttered, "I'll just be outsde though—"

"Just go." John said.

"Isabella," John said as he walked up to Isabella.

Isabella just looked at him.

"Do you remember me?"

"You look like him," She said silently, "But you're not—"

"Belle, It's me."

"You."

"Rumplestilskin," He muttered.

"That's impossible—"

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't know," She said, "I woke up and...and I'm here. Never been anywhere..."

"I'll get you out."

"She'll get mad."

"She?"

"The mayor," She muttered, "She visits me every once in a while..."

"Regina..." He muttered angrily.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said, "I'll get you out. Okay?"

"But—"

John started crying, "Belle..."

She wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Don't cry,"

He just shook his head.

xxxxxx

"Madam Mayor," The nurse said as Regina came in.

"How is she?" Regina asked.

"Fine," The nurse said, "But uhm, unfortunately, you can't see her right now..."

"That's funny, coz I told you I'd be coming..."

"I know, I'm sorry, but uhm...It's uhm...Maintenance day..."

"Maintenance day? I never made a law about that."

"No, uhm, it's Mr. Gold...he wants to maintain the uhm...cleanliness of this place."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is something going on?"

"No, none at all, just...maintenance. Uhm...Maybe you could get back tonight, Madam?"

Regina took a deep breath, "I'll be back around 9. If I find out something's going on, trust me, you wouldn't like what I'd do. Mark my word." She then made her way out of the hospital.

xxxx

Emma Swan opened the door of the house she and Mary Margaret were sharing and was surprised to see Mr. Gold with a woman she didn't know outside the door.

"Mr. Gold," She said, "What a surprise...What's going on? Who is she?"

"I need you to do something for me, Ms. Swan," He said.

"And why would I do something for you?"

"Because I own Storybrooke." He stated.

She took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

"I need you to take her in," He said.

"Her?"

"Isabella." He said, "I need you and Mary Margaret to let her in your house and let her stay for a while."

"And why? Who is she? Where does she live? Does her family know?"

"She has no family," He said, "And don't ask too many questions, just do what I said."

"Sorry, Mr. Gold, but with all due respect, I don't think I should—"

"Regina did something to her."

"What?"

"She put her in that hospital, and I believe she's been drugging her. Emma, you're sheriff, you need to keep her safe. Besides, don't you owe me a favor? Or have you forgotten?"

She took a deep breath, "Aren't you and Regina on the same team?"

"I thought we were," He said, "But apparently, she's a traitor. Vicious. But not anymore."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do this," Mr. Gold said, "Please."

"Wow, you said please? Did I hear it right?"

"Emma, we all have people we want to protect. I know you know how that feels."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay," She said, "We'll take her in."

"Thanks," Mr. Gold said, "And if Regina asks, don't say you know anything about Isabella, okay?"

"You have my word."

Mr. Gold extended his arm, and he and Emma shook hands.

"Thanks," Mr. Gold said.

Emma just nodded her head, still confused, but somehow understanding.

xx


	3. Chapter 3: RedHanded

**Chapter 3: Red-Handed**

Mary Margaret and Emma were looking at the sleeping Isabella inside Emma's room.

"So he didn't tell you what their relationship is?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"No," Emma said, drinking some coffee, "But apparently, she means a lot to him. I mean, he said please, after all! And you know that's a big thing, considering it's Mr. Gold..."

"Yeah," Mary said, "And he says Regina has something to do with this?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Well...If she has, then isn't that a...crime?"

"I know," Emma said, "But if I do that, she'll know that we have her. And that would be bigger trouble. You know how much power she's got over everyone here, she can turn things around."

"Yeah..." Mary muttered, "Like she's a witch or something!"

Emma laughed, "Henry's ideas getting to you?"

Mary just smiled.

"Who is that?" Someone said. Emma and Mary turned back and saw Ruby.

"Ruby," Emma said, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"That's what I came here for," Ruby said, getting something out of her pocket, "Here," She gave it to the Mary. It was a key, "I still have your spare key, i just thought I'd return it."

"Oh, you didn't have to," Mary said, smiling.

"Nah, it;s just proper," Ruby said then turned her attention back to the bed, "Who's—" She stopped, "Wait. It can't be..."

"What do you mean?" Emma said, "Do you know her?"

Ruby went inside the room and gasped. She turned back to Emma and Mary. "Isabella," she muttered, "How did she get in here?"

"Ruby, what do you know?" Emma asked.

"I...I can't tell you," She said nervously.

"Ruby," Emma said, "This is serious. What do you know?"

"Who brought her here?"

"We're not telling you until you tell us what you know first."

"I'll be in trouble,"

"You won't be," Mary said, "Tell us."

Ruby took a deep breath, "Regina Mills," She said, "She...she told me that Isabella was getting deranged. Everything's hazy but what I remember is...Isabella and I were friends, but one day, her father got so mad at her for...for falling for this...for this vile man, they say...And then Regina asked me to look for her, I found her in the woods, and...and we brought her to the hospital."

"Regina told you she was deranged?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna believe her, but when I saw Isabella at the woods...I don't know...She looked as if she needed help. She's been in the hospital ever since. The mayor always tells me that she's being taken cared of, that she needs to stay in the hospital more...That her family doesn't care anymore..."

"Oh my God," Mary said.

"Emma, please," Ruby said, "Don't tell anyone."

"Ruby," Emma said.

"I should go," Ruby said and run away.

Just then Emma's phone rang. It was Regina.

"Madam Mayor," Emma said.

"Sheriff Swan, I have something to report. One mental patient is missing. Her name's Isabella French. Have you heard anything?"

Emma looked at Isabella, "No," She said.

"No?"

"No," Emma said.

"Well, work on it. I need to find her. And don't tell anyone about her. It's a special case."

"I bet."

"What?"

"Nothing," Emma said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

xx

**a/n: yes, title's inspired by this week's episode! :) I really liked it and I just felt like I had to put Ruby in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Little Liar

**Chapter 4: Pretty Little Liar**

"Goodmorning!" Mary greeted Isabella as Emma helped her into the dining room the following morning, "Here, I made you some tea,"

"Thanks," Isabella said, "You shouldn't have—"

"Ah, don't be silly," Mary smiled, "You're living with us now."

Isabella smiled a bit and sat down. They ate and drank for a while and then Emma spoke,

"So, uhm, Ruby was here last night...Do you remember her?"

"Ruby?" Isabella said, "Yes...yes, we were friends. How is she?"

"She's good," Emma said, "She told me about you yesterday...About how she found you in the woods..."

"The woods..." Isabella said, "I...How will I be in the woods?"

"You don't remember?"

"I...I can't...Everything seems hazy..."

"It's okay," Emma said, "You don't have to remember everything right away. But it will help...I mean...so we could figure out what really happened. We have to work stealthily," She went on, "Regina is a powerful woman. If we don't do this right, it'll be big trouble..."

"Thanks," Isabella said, "For doing this. I don't know you but...thank you."

"Don't mention it," Emma smiled.

"So how can I help?" Isabella said, "I don't have a job, I—"

"Don't worry about it," Mary said, "You don't have to do anything, we'll handle it. Just make sure that the mayor doesn't see you, okay?"

"Thanks," Isabella said.

"No worries," Emma said.

xxxx

"Madam Mayor, you look worried," John Gold said as he went inside Regina's office. Regina was pacing back and forth, checking her phone from time to time.

"Mr. Gold," Regina said as she looked at him and took a deep breath, "What a surprise..."

"You do look surprised."

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, just checking how my friend is doing,"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"So what's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing...just...stuff at the hospital..."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's my town."

Regina took a deep breath, "It doesn't concern you."

"But it concerns you a lot? You seem distracted."

"Mr. Gold, my business is my business."

"What a nice thing to say to a friend," John said sarcastically.

"Look, whatever it is, it doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it," Regina said, "Now, I should go. I'll see you soon. Just close the door, okay?" And then she left abruptly.

"You are such a liar, Regina," John muttered, "Don't worry, Regina, you'll get a taste of your own medicine." He then picked up his phone and spoke,

"You know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5: A taste of her own medicine

**Chapter 5: A taste of her own medicine**

"Don't tell me you still don't know what's going on," Regina said, tapping her hands heavily at the hospital receptionist's desk, "I am not paying you to do nothing,"

"Well, madam mayor, no offense but isn't that the sheriff's job?"

"Do not question me. Who gave you that authority?"

"Madam Mayor," Emma Swan said as she came up to Regina.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, "what are you doing here?"

"I called her up," The nurse said, "I mean, she's sheriff."

"I didn't ask you to do that," Regina said.

"But I'm already here," Emma said, "And I don't see anything wrong with me being here. Maybe I could help, it's my job, after all."

Regina took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Emma asked, "What's going on?"

"Miss Swan, why would you want to work for me?"

"Because it's my job?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Fine," She said, "But you cannot let Mr. Gold know about this."

"What does Mr. Gold have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Regina said, "That's why you shouldn't tell him. I don't want him to get worried."

"So...what went on?"

"A patient is lost."

"Lost?"

"She...escaped. She's gone, for some reason."

"And who's this?"

Regina opened her bag, and took a copy of Isabella's file out. She handed it to Emma. Emma opened the folder and saw Isabella's file.

"Isabella French," Emma muttered.

"She's an old friend's daughter," Regina said, "She's...very unstable, she has mental issues and you need to get her back here as soon as possible."

"Okay," Emma said.

"Can I trust you with this, Miss Swan?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

"How are you?" John asked Isabella as he visited her that day.

"I'm good," Isabella said, "They're taking care of me."

"Good to hear."

"John," Isabella muttered.

"Yes?"

"I remember you," She said, "I...I don't know, it's blurry but...I know we know each other."

"Isabella," He muttered and took her hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

John just shook his head, "I'll visit you again, okay? For now, I just have to meet up with Emma. I have something she may wanna see."

"Okay," Isabella said.

"I'll come back."

"Okay," Isabella said, "Keep safe."

"You too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I did what you asked me to," Emma told Mr. Gold later that day as she came by his house, "I must admit, I like this idea. I mean, Regina needs to know she's not the only one who can play on everyone. But maybe I shouldn't trust you. I mean—"

"Enough, Miss Swan," John said, "Isabella's staying with you and Miss Blanchard. You think I'd entrust her with you if I'm playing on you?"

"What is it with you two, anyway?"

John took a deep breath, "I can't tell you right now. Anyway, There's someone you might wanna see."

"What—"

But before Emma can say anything else, the former sheriff, Graham, came down the stairs.

"Emma," He muttered.

"Good Lord," Emma said, surprised, "Graham."

**a/n: I know, shocker, haha, I just felt like doing something where in Graham lives. and He'll have a big part in this story :) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Comeback

**Chapter 6: The Comeback**

"Emma," Graham repeated as he walked up to Emma.

"No, no, no," Emma said, "This can't be real...Graham, you're dead, you're—"

"I'm alive," Graham said.

"What's this about?" Emma asked Mr. Gold.

"Well, it's my surprise for you, because you've been a great help—"

"No, but, he's dead—"

"I survived," Graham said, "I was in the hospital, and...and I woke up...Good thing Mr. Gold was there...I wanted to call you, Emma, but I know she'd come after you. So I opted to stay in hiding first until he told me it's time—"

"You mean Regina doesn't know?"

"Of course she doesn't," Mr. Gold said, "If she did, you'd be so much more under her radar."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Mr. Gold said.

"She's more evil than you think she is," Graham said.

"What do you mean?"

"The stories in Henry's book are true," Graham said, "All of them. I am the Huntsman, and Regina...She's the queen, she...took my heart and squeezed it so...so I got that heart attack, and I really thought I was dead and then...and then I found myself at the hospital—"

"Wait, Graham, you can't believe Henry's book, it's not—"

"It's all true," Mr. Gold said, "We're all fairytale characters trapped in this bloody town."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Emma," Graham held her hand, "No. It's all true. I know it's too much to take in but it's true."

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, "So Isabella, she's also a character in that book?"

"She's Belle," Mr. Gold said.

"Belle," Emma muttered, "You mean, Belle from Beauty and the beast?"

"If that's the way you know her, yes," Mr. Gold said.

Emma shook her head, "And you're...the beast?"

"Rumplestilskin's the beast," Mr. Gold said.

"You're Rumplestilskin?"

"Yes,"

"I can't...this is all crazy...I—"

"Regina...she doesn't want anyone to be happy," Mr. Gold said, "I thought we were friends, but apparently, she got threatened by my love for Belle...she wants to be the only powerful person in all the land, and she just...She doesn't see anyone as her friend."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago, she lost the one she loved most."

"You mean...a man?"

"Yes," Mr. Gold said, "His name's Daniel...He died after saving Snow White from almost dying in a fire in the stable..."

"Oh my god," Emma said, "And Snow White's really—"

"Mary Margaret," Graham said, "Your mother."

"But that's impossible—"

"Emma, time was frozen here for 28 years until you arrived."

"She's my mom?" Emma cried, "She's my mom..."

"I was gonna take her away from you, that was the deal," Mr. gold said, "But you survived, you're here. So I will break my own rules. A bit. You still have to work for me, though. I mean, to protect Isabella."

"Does she know? Does everyone know?"

"Not everyone yet," Mr. Gold said, "But I have a feeling they will."

"And you and Isabella...When are you going to see her? Tell her everything?"

Mr. gold took a deep breath, "I think you should go home first, Miss Swan. Today's been rough. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But...I just...I can't even..."

"It will be fine," Graham said, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll pick you up," Mr. Gold said.

"You haven't told me the truth about you and Isabella, about what really happened, why you lost her—"

"Not tonight," Mr. Gold said.

"But—"

"I said not tonight, Emma," Mr. Gold said, "Now go home."

**a/n: Okay guys...Stable Boy's not around yet, that's next week's episode as you may know, so the Daniel-Snow story is just a wild guess of mine about why Regina hates Snow so much...and yes...will update again soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Wicked Game**

"Hey," Mary Margaret greeted Emma as she came down the stairs to have breakfast the following morning. "I didn't see you come in last night, what happened?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Emma said as she poured some coffee in her cup.

"Try me," Mary said.

Emma took a deep breath, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Emma said and ran to the door.

"Emma," Graham said. He was wearing a black hoodie.

"Graham," Emma said, "What are you doing—" She then pulled him in, "You'd get in trouble for this,"

"Oh my God," Mary said, "What...Graham... You're—"

"He's alive," Emma said, "And that's just one half of what you should know..."

Mr. Gold then entered the house, "This guy's gonna get us in trouble," He said as he got in, "And why didn't you lock the door?"

"Somebody tell me what's going on coz this is all so crazy..." Mary said.

Emam took a deep breath, "Graham's alive, he survived...and...apparently, everything in Henry's book is true."

"As in...the stories are real?" Mary asked.

"As real as we all are," Mr. Gold said, "And Graham, what exactly are you doing here? You should be in hiding. If Regina finds out—"

"I just wanted to make sure that Emma's alright," Graham said.

"I'm fine," Emma said reassuring Graham, "Last night was just...tough."

"You mean...I am Snow White?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes," Mr. Gold said, "And Emma's your daughter,"

"But that's—"

"It seems impossible," Mr. Gold said, "But it's true. You sent Emma through the wooden cabinet that Gepetto made so she'd be safe from Regina's curse. And so she arrived in this world. And henry got her to come back on her 28th birthday. Again, time was frozen around here before Emma came."

"That's why everything was hazy," Graham said, "Why we couldn't remember how we all met."

"Oh my God," Mary Margaret said, "So Emma's my daughter...Emma's..."

"We'll talk about that later," Emma said abruptly, "And since you're here, Mr. Gold, maybe you could tell me the truth about you and Isabella now."

"Miss Swan, I—"

"You've asked me to keep her, to keep an eye on her, and yet you refuse to tell me everything. Or is there something you're ashamed to admit?"

"Right," Graham said, "Mr. Gold, why aren't you saying anything? What really happened?"

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, "I lost her,"

"We know that," Emma said, "But how?"

"I was mad at her because she...she kissed me, thus making me vulnerable, making me almost lose my...my power. So I...asked her to leave. And then when she returned home, her father...her father shunned her,"

"You mean, Mo French," Emma said.

"Yes," Mr. Gold said and went on, "Her father shunned her and...and that's all I know. Regina told me she killed herself, and I believed in that...but apparently, it's not true...I didn't know where she was and I didn't know where to look for her and then...and then I found Regina's file and—"

"Rumplestilskin," Isabella said from the stairs, "You're Rumplestilskin."

And Mr. Gold and the others looked at her, not knowing what to say.


End file.
